Tiga Kerang
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Kubawa kerang ketiga itu ke dadaku, seakan dengan begitu Finnick dapat mendengar suara hatiku dari atas sana. Suara yang baru kali ini kusadari maknanya.


The Hunger Games hanya milik **Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Distrik 4 selalu bermandikan matahari. Sedikit mendung tidak masalah, tapi tak pernah mengganggu kegiatan para pelaut yang harus memenuhi kebutuhan Capitol. Ombak berkejaran, matahari menyengat, dan angin tak pernah absen membawa pelaut pergi dan pulang. Sesaat, Distrik 4 adalah distrik yang hidup, menggeliat di pagi dan malam, serta selalu membawa hasil laut yang melimpah: udang, ikan, kerang, dalam jumlah yang bisa membuatmu menepuk perut kekenyangan setelah melahapnya.

Annie Cresta sangat menyukai suasana distrik pada pagi buta, ketika matahari masih bersembunyi di cakrawala. Karena saat itulah tiang-tiang perahu seakan muncul dari dalam air, diikuti tubuh perahu sepenuhnya, membawa orang-orang yang ia cintai setelah semalaman melaut. Ayah, paman, dan teman-temannya yang sudah diwajibkan mencari nafkah.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga orang itu.

Melihat sosok berbadan kekar dengan rambut merah tua yang mencolok dalam kegelapan melambai di kejauhan, Annie tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memekik girang, "Finnick!".

Usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh, dengan Finnick yang lebih tua. Mereka lebih terlihat sebagai kakak-adik daripada sahabat. Sebelum Finnick diwajibkan melaut, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berenang—penduduk Distrik 4 sudah diajarkan berenang sejak kecil—atau bermain pasir di pantai. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan mencari ikan, karena perbuatan tersebut dikategorikan melanggar hukum. Setelah Finnick memasuki usia wajib melaut, Annie tidak bisa memungkiri kesepian yang dirasakannya. Oleh karena itu, matanya—yang berwarna sama dengan mata Finnick—bersinar kala mendapati Finnick_nya _sudah pulang.

Finnick turun dari perahu, menangkap Annie ke pelukannya. Hari itu hari spesial, yaitu hari perdana pemuda tampan tersebut melaut. Rambut kemerahannya berantakan tertiup angin, tapi justru menambah ketampanannya yang tak diragukan lagi.

"Kangen padaku, eh?" gurau Finnick di sela-sela rambut gelap Annie, yang hanya dijawab tawa merdu sang gadis.

Annie melepas pelukannya, meninju bahu Finnick pelan. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bosannya aku di sini."

Giliran Finnick yang tertawa, memamerkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya. "Baiklah, aku pun bosan di laut. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain kegelapan," seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, Finnick tertegun, "oh, aku lupa. Aku berniat memberimu ini."

Mata hijau Annie mengikuti tangan Finnick yang masuk ke kantung celananya, mengeluarkan tiga buah kerang berwarna keperakan. Sinar bulan memantul pada tiga kerang itu, menciptakan kilau indah dan menawan. Semakin Annie memerhatikan, ia sadar bahwa kerang-kerang itu masih hidup. Terkadang cangkang mereka terbuka, menampakkan hewan _mollusca _yang membuat gadis itu menahan napas.

"Finnick," ujarnya terkesima, "kau bisa dituduh mencuri!"

Finnick hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli. "Mereka tak akan tahu," ucapnya santai, "karena aku akan menyembunyikannya."

"Menyembunyikannya?"

Pemuda tiga belas tahun itu mengangguk. "Ini tiga kerang hasil melautku yang pertama, mana mungkin aku tidak menyimpannya?" ia terdiam sejenak, "Annie, jam sekolah masih lama, bukan?"

Meskipun bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Finnick, Annie mengangguk.

"Bagus!" seru Finnick girang, menangkup kembali tangannya agar tiga kerang tersebut tak terlihat. "Begini, karena kita tidak bisa bertemu sesering dulu, aku ingin kau _menemukan _kerang ini saat kau sangat, sangat, dan saaaaaangat merindukanku."

Oh, oke. Finnick yang dikenal Annie memang orang yang sangat percaya diri, seolah dunia sedang mendengarkannya. Tapi tunggu dulu. _Menemukannya?_

Membaca kerutan di alis sahabatnya, Finnick mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku akan menyembunyikan ini di hutan, tak jauh dari pesisir. Saat kau merindukanku, kau harus menggali dan mencari kerang ini. Satu kerang tiap kali kau memikirkanku. Mengerti?"

"Dengan kata lain, aku hanya bisa merindukanmu tiga kali?"

"Betul sekali, Adik Manis," Finnick mengacak-acak rambut cokelat gelap Annie. "Sekarang kau tutup mata. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menguburnya jauh-jauh. Lagipula, aku akan meninggalkan tanda. Kau akan tahu."

Annie menurut saja. Ia menutup kedua kelopaknya, menyembunyikan iris hijau yang ia punya. Memastikan gadis itu telah menutup mata, Finnick buru-buru memakan daging ketiga kerang—karena ia tahu Annie akan memrotes dan menganggapnya pencuri kalau melihat hal itu—mentah-mentah sebelum berlari ke hutan yang terletak tak jauh dari pinggir pantai. Ia sengaja tak pergi jauh ke dalam hutan, cukup di mana pasang air laut tidak akan mencapai tempat itu. Setelah memasang tiga tanda dengan cepat, ia kembali ke pinggir pantai, tempat Annie masih menunggu dengan mata tertutup.

"Selesai!" pekiknya senang, seolah baru saja menyelesaikan misi penting.

Annie membuka mata. "Oke, kalau begitu di mana—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebelah tangan kekar Finnick sudah melingkari bahunya, menariknya ke dalam rangkulan, sebelum berjalan menuju pasar ikan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Hei, hei, Finnick," gadis dalam rangkulan Finnick berusaha mengikuti langkah lebar pemuda itu. Perbuatan yang sulit, mengingat ia pun terkunci dalam tangan Finnick. "Kau serius kita harus melakukan permainan ini? Karena menurutku, aku tidak akan merindukanmu. Mungkin sedikit, tapi tidak 'sangat' seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

Di sampingnya, Finnick menoleh sekilas, "Tentu saja kita akan meneruskan permainan ini. Dan ya, aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan sangat, sangat, dan saaaaangat merindukanku!"

.

.

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

**ANNIE**

* * *

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku memercayainya saat itu.

Aku tahu, seiring dengan bertambahnya umur, aku tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang selalu melindungiku. Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan itu berkembang menjadi perasaan saling membutuhkan. Aku membutuhkannya, ia membutuhkanku. Hei, aku bukannya tertular sifat percaya dirinya, tapi ia sendiri yang mengaku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi hanya dia yang bisa menjagaku tetap waras.

Ya, waras. Karena ia bahkan rela melanggar perjanjian yang kami buat untuk membuatku kembali waras. Ia menggali sendiri kerang kedua.

Mungkin aku harus bercerita terlebih dulu. Kerang pertama kugali sesaat setelah kereta membawanya ke Capitol untuk mengikuti Hunger Games ke-65. Tepat setahun setelah ia memberikan kerang-kerang itu. Aku masih bisa merasakan kecupan hangatnya di dahiku dan perkataan lembutnya, "Aku pasti kembali. Pasti," tapi aku tidak bisa memercayainya. Hunger Games adalah permainan terkejam di dunia, dan ia akan mengikutinya. Oleh karena itu, di tengah hiruk-pikuk pengantar di stasiun, aku langsung pergi dengan berlinang air mata menuju hutan di pesisir pantai.

Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang membawaku ke sana, tapi kakiku tetap berjalan. Aku baru mengingat ketiga kerang itu setelah beberapa saat, dan seketika aku mencari salah satu kerang. Kata Finnick, ia memberi tanda pada setiap tempat dikuburnya kerang. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu tanda apa yang ia tinggalkan.

Tanpa petunjuk apapun, aku terus melangkah. Kubiarkan intuisiku bermain, karena aku yakin letak tanda itu sudah tidak jauh. Di saat aku mulai menyerah dan menyandarkan tubuh ke sebuah pohon, menangis tersedu-sedu, aku melihatnya. Tepat di bawah pohon di depanku, ada sebuah tanda yang tidak asing lagi. Tali itu. Jeratan itu.

Finnick menyukai permainan tali, atau begitulah ia menyebutnya, walaupun _permainan tali _sebenarnya adalah membuat jala. Ia bisa menghabiskan sore sepulang sekolah bersamaku di pantai hanya dengan bermain tali, membuat bentuk-bentuk aneh, sebelum meluruskannya kembali. Tapi aku tahu jerat ini. Simpul yang paling disukai Finnick tanpa aku tahu alasannya. Tali itu terikat erat ke akar pohon yang muncul di permukaan, sampai-sampai aku yakin kalau ombak pasang setinggi apapun tidak bisa menggoyahkan jerat itu.

Tidak berpikir panjang, aku mulai meretas jerat, kemudian menggali pasir di bawahnya. Ternyata Finnick benar-benar sudah memperhitungkan kalau air laut pasang mencapai tempat kakiku berpijak, karena kerangnya ditanam agak dalam. Nah, di sana. Aku berhasil melihat kilau keperakan. Kugali sedikit lagi, hingga kerang tersebut akhirnya berpindah ke tanganku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Finnick menganggap kerang ini istimewa selain kenyataan bahwa ini kerang pertamanya. Aku juga tidak mengerti alasannya menggunakan ini sebagai sarana untuk menyalurkan kerinduanku. Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak peduli. Kubawa kerang itu ke dadaku, tepat di atas jantungku, seperti memeluk anak kecil yang kedinginan. Seharian aku berada di sana, di bawah pohon, meneteskan air mata. Kepalaku dihiasi pikiran tentang kematian Finnick yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi. Jujur saja, aku tergoda untuk menggali kerang tersisa, mengingat aku sudah tahu tandanya. Tapi tidak. Finnick pasti punya alasan mengapa aku hanya boleh mengambil satu tiap kesempatan. Aku tahu Finnick kuat, dan dia akan kembali.

* * *

Nyatanya dia memang kembali. Aku dapat mengingat momen-momen kemenangannya dengan jelas. Bagaimana ia memakai trisula—senjata kebanggaan Distrik 4—untuk membunuh lawannya yang tersisa. Ada secercah kebanggaan begitu melihatnya bermahkota, tersenyum dengan tampannya. Umurnya bahkan baru 14 tahun!

Dan aku semakin menekan kerang pertama yang kugali ke dadaku, agar ia dapat mendengar detak jantungku.

* * *

Aku tidak dapat mengingat banyak tentang tergalinya kerang kedua. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Finnick yang menggalinya, bukan aku.

Aku mengingat raut sedihnya saat kami bertemu pandang di hari pemungutan, lima tahun kemudian. Ia duduk di singgasana mewah di atas panggung, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kerumunan. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah, yang jelas ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di Capitol dibandingkan di Distrik 4 bersamaku.

Ketika namaku dipanggil sebagai perwakilan perempuan, raut wajahnya menegang. Begitu menaiki panggung, aku dapat mendengar suaranya dalam hatiku. _Pergi, pergi, turun dari sini,_ begitu katanya. Namun, aku tahu aku tak bisa mundur. Tidak ada yang menggantikanku. Di samping itu, aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa aku kuat, aku bisa membawa nama Distrik 4. Dia lah yang menginspirasiku.

Tidak banyak yang kuingat dari hari-hari pertempuran di Hunger Games—dan percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya. Aku baru menemukan kembali kesadaranku, kesadaran mental pertama setelah Hunger Games berakhir dan aku dinyatakan sebagai pemenang, kala kulihat kilau keperakan di depan mataku yang menunduk. Tepat di depan tatapanku yang sebelumnya kosong. Tanpa kusadari, aku tahu, itu kerang penuh kenangan milik Finnick.

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, mendapati wajah tampannya memandangku sedih. Kantung matanya menebal dan menghitam, menandakan ia sudah beberapa hari tidak tidur. Hanya itu yang kuingat saat itu, bahwa aku punya janji untuk menggali kerang kalau aku merindukannya. Aku hanya ingat tentang Finnick, Finnick, dan Finnick.

Ragu-ragu, aku berkata lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar, "Finnick?"

Detik berikutnya, aku sudah ada dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Pelukan yang sama sekali tidak asing. Dan keinginanku terwujud. Aku dapat mendengar kedua jantung kami berdetak bersamaan.

* * *

Sampai sekarang, aku belum menemukan kerang ketiga.

* * *

Distrik 4 masih seperti dulu. Matahari masih bersinar terang, ombak masih berkejaran, dan angin masih bertiup dengan semangat. Yang berbeda hanyalah saat ini aku merasakan kedamaian yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kedamaian yang kudapatkan kala bertemu kembali dengan Finnick di Distrik 13. Saat kami menikah, dan saat ia meninggal. Dari dulu, aku selalu mendoktrin diriku untuk melepasnya kapanpun, kalau harus. Aku menanamkan itu dalam pikiranku sejak namanya muncul di hari pemungutan bertahun-tahun lalu. Satu-satunya yang kusesalkan dari kematiannya adalah bahwa ia tidak dapat melihat malaikat kecil kami sekarang.

Dengan mata sehijau milikku dan ayahnya, rambut cokelat gelap, dan tekstur wajah tampan, ia perpaduan sempurna antara Finnick dan aku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur rambut Finnick _junior _meniru milikku, karena kalau tidak, ia akan senantiasa membuatku menangis karena melihat orang yang paling kucintai dalam dirinya. Sifat ramah dan percaya diri Finnick terpeta jelas dari cara putraku berbicara, seakan dia benar-benar Finnick yang dilahirkan kembali.

Aku menghela napas. Nampaknya menggambarkan betapa miripnya putraku dengan Finnick dapat menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari. Aku menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga, memandang hamparan biru di hadapanku. Pasir di sekelilingku. Hutan di belakangku. Segalanya tampak begitu nyata, begitu hidup, karena aku sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana hidup dengan wajar.

"Mom?"

Suara lembut itu mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Dunia di mana ada seorang malaikat tampan sedang membutuhkanku. Masih membutuhkanku, entah sampai kapan. Dialah satu-satunya penanda kehidupanku, yang selalu menyadarkanku bahwa dunia ini indah. Sepahit apapun rasanya.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menangkap sosok anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun yang baru saja kudeskripsikan sedang berdiri di ambang hutan, wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan. Tapi tak lama, karena begitu mengetahui aku menyadari keberadaannya, ia menghembuskan napas lega dan langsung menghambur memelukku dari belakang. Tangannya melingkari leherku. Ah, satu lagi kemiripan putraku dengan ayahnya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki tangan kekar yang hangat. Kenyataan itu membuatku tertawa, karena aku sadar Finnick tak akan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Jiwanya hidup selama putra kami hidup.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyaku lembut, membelai rambutnya yang menempel di pipiku.

Sejurus kemudian, aku mendapati kedua tangan putraku saling menggenggam, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tanpa sempat aku bertanya, ia berkata, "Aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam hutan. Tenang saja, tidak begitu jauh, kok. Saat aku sedang iseng mengumpulkan ranting, aku menemukan sebuah jerat yang Mom selalu ajarkan padaku."

Seketika badanku menegang. Mengingat usianya yang begitu belia, aku hanya sempat mengajarinya teknik jerat kesukaan Finnick. Teknik yang telah kuhapal di luar kepala. Tapi ternyata ia menyukainya dan bisa memainkannya berjam-jam sepulang sekolah. Persis Finnick.

Ya, aku mengajarkannya jerat yang sama dengan penanda kerang yang dibuat ayahnya.

"Lalu, entah mengapa, setelah mengurai jerat itu, aku menggali pasir di bawahnya," anakku melanjutkan, "dan lihatlah!"

Aku tidak perlu melihat tangannya yang kini terbuka untuk tahu. Aku sudah tahu. Terlampau tahu sampai-sampai aku sadar aku masih punya harapan terakhir.

"Kerang ini cantik, kan? Memang, sih, sudah rapuh. Sepertinya ini sudah ditanam sejak lama," ujar Finnick _junior_ seraya memainkan kerang yang telah menipis itu di tangannya. Kerang perak. Sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat berkilauan. Kerang ketiga. Kerang penuh kenangan yang Finnick berikan padaku.

Ragu, aku meraih kerang itu dari tangan putraku. Aku masih mengenali tekstur dan warnanya. Ini benar-benar kerang Finnick. Aku tidak dapat menahan badai emosi yang tiba-tiba melanda. Tanpa izin, tetes demi tetes air mataku jatuh membasahi kerang itu.

"Mom kenapa?" putraku bertanya, nada panik terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Ia berpindah dan berlutut di hadapanku, menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan mataku. Begitu mengenali air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, ia otomatis mengulurkan kedua tangan hangatnya untuk merangkum wajahku, menghapus sedikit jejak yang timbul akibat air mata yang kukeluarkan.

"Mom teringat Dad, ya?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat tangisku meledak. Kubawa kerang ketiga itu ke dadaku, seakan dengan begitu Finnick dapat mendengar suara hatiku dari atas sana. Suara yang baru kali ini kusadari maknanya.

Aku merindukannya.

.

.

"Jadi, ini tiga kerang pertama yang Dad dapatkan saat melaut pertama kali?"

Aku mengangguk, berusaha menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh lagi.

Anakku memerhatikan tiga kerang di tangannya, seolah itu adalah barang paling berharga yang pernah ia dapatkan. _Well, _mungkin itu memang barang paling berharga yang pernah kuberikan padanya.

"Dad menyuruh Mom mencari tiga kerang ini ketika Mom sangat, sangat, dan saaaaaaaaangat merindukan Dad. Begitu?" ia mengulang penjelasanku. Ekspresi dan cara berbicaranya persis ketika Finnick menjelaskannya padaku. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa, sejenak melupakan tangisku, dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Benar," ujarku seraya menutup telapak tangannya yang membuka, membuat tiga kerang itu bersembunyi dalam genggamannya, "dan sekarang kerang-kerang ini resmi menjadi kerangmu yang pertama."

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
